User talk:Hell tanuki
Welcome Hi, welcome to SD Gundam G Generation Wars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Exchange values, Ace points and other fun stuff page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fizzmaister (Talk) 20:21, February 12, 2010 Rock on! Holy shit Hell Tanuki! You are the bomb. I create a layout for the MS and suddenly you get a ton of them done! Awesome man. I guess I might as well tell you what else is in the spec for the MS pages. The capture value is a value that I came up with. A unit that can be captured has a value of "0" (Ideally a link to the page for the stage(s) that you can capture it in, but we don't have stage pages yet, so parentheses will work fine). A unit that can evolve from a "0" unit has a value of "1". A unit that evolves from a "1" has a value of "2", so on an so forth. A "-1" means that it is neither captureable nor evolveable from a unit that is captureable. Also, in the "Obtaining" section, please list the units that it evolves from and can be combined from. Use the Evolution Guide to figure out what those are. I know I'm guilty of not doing that on the Gundam (Basic) page, but I'm not done with it yet. Also with the combining (very end) section, do it all or nothing. I don't care if you leave it in the empty template form that it's in right now, someone will get around to it eventually, but please don't leave it half done. Fizzmaister 14:16, May 31, 2010 (UTC) That's nothing really XD I wish I could have done more today though. Thanks for the Capture Value explanation btw ! I'll try to get it right on the next units. Did I left a part half done ? If I did, I'm sorry... I don't remember touching it though, but maybe on my first entry =X Anyway, I was wondering if we should add the EXP requirements of the units and/or move the Size slot so it isn't mixing up with the terrain ratings. Ok, the letters aren't even close but I just thought about it. Nope, you didn't leave any section half done, that was just a preemptive request. And yeah, I was still thinking of optimizing the format. If you have any ideas, grab an empty template and sandbox it on your userpage. If it's better than the existing one, we can use yours. Fizzmaister 17:25, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Ok ^^ I'll see what I can do tomorrow or tonight. That's the first time I edit a Wiki, so I'll try to learn how to use all those cool functions. And I will normally get my game in 10 days or so, finally =) I'll be able to help more accurately I guess. "Any" I guess we might as well decided how we want to treat "any..." like "any Qubeley" and "any unit with a GN Drive." What I did for the GN drive was create a category and link to the category. I don't have a strong opinion either way, which one do you prefer? Fizzmaister 14:42, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I think I'll go with the category, that might be useful for some skills like "Gundam Meister" or "The Red Comet" too. Perfect, that's what I was leaning towards as well. Fizzmaister 18:10, June 1, 2010 (UTC) I can't believe we just finished all of the 00 Units. Which series do you want to do next, I'll clean up the list for that series? Fizzmaister 15:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I was gonna try to do some new list tomorrow, but if you don't mind, go ahead =) I was thinking about "Turn A" or "Wing / EW", but really anything is ok with me ! We're doing good ! Hell tanuki 15:37, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Scattering I think that's the best term, Here they call the Gundam Mk. II's bazooka a scattering bazooka, so we might as well stick with that. Fizzmaister 17:46, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Finally ! Just got my game minutes ago ! I'll try to continue creating units pages, but it may takes a little more time. For the first few days I think. Hell tanuki 11:46, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Finally done with Z units ! I hate creating transformable MA pages XD Hell tanuki 16:43, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Cool! There's more in Victory Gundam lol Kr0zBoNE 16:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh darn XD I didn't watch it yet m(;_;)m Hell tanuki 16:44, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Misc stats So I think it's about time for me to arbitrarily change the MS template. Because all of the info in the misc stats table doesn't change when the MS is in a different form, I think the misc stats table should be pulled out of the stats section, and moved to the obtaining section. This way we won't have that info being repeated several times. See my userpage in a few minutes to see what I mean. Fizzmaister 09:22, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Roger, I'll apply that from now on ! Hell tanuki 09:29, June 21, 2010 (UTC) New Wikia Skin What are your thoughts on the new wikia skin? Personally I dislike. I've been thinking of moving to shoutwiki. I put in an import request so I could see what it would look like, but it's taking them a long time. Opinion? Fizzmaister 00:57, December 11, 2010 (UTC) The shoutwiki staff have finally moved over the wiki. I think it looks nice, but I'd like some opinions before I make the switch official. Character Page: http://ggenwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Characters http://ggenwars.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Characters Unit Page: http://ggenwars.wikia.com/wiki/RX_78-2_%28basic%29 http://ggenwars.shoutwiki.com/wiki/RX_78-2_%28basic%29 Fizzmaister 00:32, January 12, 2011 (UTC)